


I am the One Who is in Control

by KinkyMapleBirdie (AwesomeMapleBirdie)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Arthur being dominant as fuck, Begging, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mouth Fucking, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeMapleBirdie/pseuds/KinkyMapleBirdie
Summary: Alfred had done something to piss Arthur off. How does Arthur retaliate? He dominates the fuck out of him, and shows him who's boss. PWP





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I know I haven't posted in forever, due to college, and motivation. Well, here you go. Have some sin.

Alfred had pissed Arthur off once again. Unfortunately, the British man was at his last straw. He stomped up to Alfred, a fierce glare fixated on him. He shoved the other male to the ground, grinning when he heard a yelp from him.

“You like to act like you’re the one in control, don’t you?” Arthur hissed. “I’m sorry lad, but I think it’s about time you had a reality check. You see, I am the one who is in control; I am the boss. You cannot tell me what to do.” He suddenly grabbed a fistful of Alfred’s shirt, pulling him up slightly so they were face-to-face. “I will be telling you what to do from now on, _got it?_ ”

Alfred nodded dumbly, swallowing nervously as he looked up at the older male.

Arthur smiled. “Good.” He said calmly, letting go of his shirt. “Then I suppose you won’t mind me proving my dominance over you.”

“W-what does that me-“  
“Ah, ah! I didn’t say you could speak! Now shut up, lest I make you.” Arthur scolded. Cornflower blue eyes watched as the other slid his belt off, only loop it around his wrists after positioning them above his head and pulling it tight so he couldn’t just slide his hands out.

Satisfied with that, Arthur began unbuttoning his pants, noticing, and enjoying the fact that Alfred’s eyes had gone wide in utter surprise. He pulled his already half-hard cock out and began stroking it to full hardness. “Now, be a good boy and open wide.” He said before suddenly leaning in close. “If I feel you bite, you _will_ face a punishment much worse than death.” He warned.

Alfred let slip a nervous whimper before opening his mouth just a little. The fact that he did not entirely comply made him angry, so Arthur pried his mouth open before shoving his cock inside. He smirked when he heard the other gag and only pushed in deeper. “You may want to relax your throat, love.” He commented, running a surprisingly gentle hand through his soft, wheat-blond hair. He suddenly tightened his grip on his hair and began thrusting roughly into his mouth, a low groan escaping him.

“Mmm, fuck… You have such a lovely mouth, Alfred. It’s too bad you only use it to spew bullshit when you could have used it for much _better_ things.” Arthur commented. He tugged harder on his hair, grinning when he heard the other let out a soft moan. “Oh? You like that, lad? Does _this_...” He tugged on his hair again. “…Turn you on?” He asked.

Being truly curious, Arthur decided to feel for himself and reached back, groping Alfred’s crotch. He let out a satisfied hum when he felt just what he had suspected, a nice hard bulge straining against the front of his pants. “Oh~ You really do like it! How filthy…” He purred, rocking into his mouth more.

By now, he was getting close and reluctantly pulled out of that hot, wet mouth. He then stroked his length quickly, letting out a loud groan before spurting his hot, sticky seed all over Alfred’s face. Arthur was left breathing a bit heavily from such an intense orgasm and smiled as he got a look at Alfred’s sweet, blushing, cum-covered face.

“Oh, Alfred… You look like such a whore. Such a lovely whore.” He said smugly. He then got off the other male, who was squirming slightly.

A bit frustrated about the lack of attention in his nether area, Alfred asked, “Aren’t you going to get me off, too?”

That earned him light smack to the side of his head. “I have yet to give you permission to speak.” Arthur scolded. “I will get you off. Be patient.”

Alfred, for once did something smart and shut up, watching as Arthur took his time to slowly unbutton his jeans, then unzip them. Once that agonizing part was over with, he pulled out his fully hard cock and gave it a few, teasing strokes.

Alfred couldn’t help that soft moan that escaped him, or that slight bucking of his hips as his body begged for more.

“Oh? You want more, huh?” He asked. “I think I will give you permission to speak, now. Only if you are begging, of course. _So beg. Now._ ” Arthur demanded.

“P-please… Arthur… I want to cum…” Alfred started.

Arthur stroked him softly a few more times. “What was that?” He asked.

“I… I want to cum! Please, just let me cum already! I n-need it so bad! Please!”

Arthur chuckled, satisfied with the begging. He finally let Alfred have what he wanted and let his hand glide quickly along his cock. It wasn’t even close to a minute before Alfred erupted with white ribbons of cum followed by a loud cry of pleasure. The blond was now panting as he stared up at Arthur, who spoke after a bit.

“Now will you stop being such an ass and listen to me for once?”

Alfred nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for how short it is. Like I said, motivation. That and I wrote this at like 3 am and am now posting this at nearly 4:30 am. God I love insomnia. Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this little piece of sin.


End file.
